


Hurricane Winds: Calm Waters

by Flintfeather



Series: Hurricane Winds [1]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Animal Death, Family Drama, Other, Romance, lgbt chrarcters, you know how warrior cats is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flintfeather/pseuds/Flintfeather
Summary: Flintkit and his littermates are kits of Tigerstar, the leader of Riverclan, and Sunflower, a former Shadowclan warrior. While Flintkit is excited to learn and possibly follow in his mothers footsteps, he is naive to the tension that threatens to shake his family apart. As tensions begin to rise, Flint must learn that family might be harder to hold on to than he once thought.





	1. Alligences

**Allegiances**

 

**_RiverClan_ **

**Leader:**  Tigerstar- Silver and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:**  Softgaze- Deaf white tom with piercing blue eyes

 **Medicine cat:**  Cloverheart: Blue bicolor tom with half a tail

_Apprentice: Swanpaw_

**Warriors:**

Ripplepelt- Gray tabby tom, light green eyes

Hailbird- Gray bicolor she-cat

_Apprentice: Curlpaw_

Swallowflight- Black tom with green eyes

Reedfang- Black and orange tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Mistpaw_

Duskmask- Seal point she-cat with blue eyes

Sunflower- Light brown tabby tom with a white chest, formerly of Shadowclan

Otterclaw- Brown tabby tom with brown eyes

_Apprentice: Hawkpaw_

Dawnsky- Dilute calico she-cat

Juniperberry - Tabico she-cat with a white tail

**Apprentices:**

Swanpaw- Black and white tom

Curlpaw- Grey and white she-cat

Mistpaw- Blue she-cat

Hawkpaw- Small brown tom with a missing ear

**Queens:**

Featherfall- White she-cat with blue eyes

_(Mother of Sleetkit and Fogkit, nursing Flintkit, Copperkit, and Hollykit)_

Mudtail- Brown ticked tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws

_(Mother of Troutkit)_

**Elders:**

Laketooth- Black she-cat with two large fangs and a long scar running down her back

**_ThunderClan_ **

**Leader:** Mousestar- Small chocolate smoke she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Deputy:**  Rockclaw- Black tabby tom with brown eyes

 **Medicine cat:**  Oakfang- Brown bicolor she-cat

Badgerheart- Black and white tom

**Warriors:**

Fierceeyes- Brown tabby she-cat with one yellow eye and one green eye

Eagleface- Ruddy ticked tom with scars framing his muzzle

_Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

Lavenderfur- Lilac she-cat with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice:_   _Wasppaw_

Brackenpelt- Black tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Lizardpaw_

Shrewstorm- Chocolate smoke tom

_Apprentice: Leafpaw_

Spottedclaw- Brown spotted tabby she-cat with a white muzzle

Redpool- Red tabby she-cat, former rouge

 _Apprentice:_   _Petalpaw_

Hazletuft - Silver and white ticked tom

**Queens:**

Lilywing- White she-cat

Mothmoon- Black and white she-cat

**Elders:**

Tangleberry-  Long-haired brown tabby she-cat, former kittypet, wears a black collar

Flamestep-  Red tabby tom

Cinderstripe- Black tabby tom with yellow eyes

**_ShadowClan_ **

**Leader:**  Newtstar- Charcoal tabby tom with a light underbelly, yellow eyes

 **Deputy:**  Pineclaw- Brown she-cat with scars criss-crossing her face

_Apprentice: Snakepaw_

**Medicine cat:**  Foxtail- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a long bushy tail

**Warriors:**

Frogheart- Mottled brown tabby tom with white legs and paws

Ratpelt- Solid gray tom with a flat face

_Apprentice: Coalpaw_

Ashstorm- Dilute tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlcry- Brown ticked tabby she-cat

Mossfoot- Black she-cat with white paws

_Apprentice: Mudpaw_

Splashnose- Black tom with a white muzzle

Lionwhisker- Red tabby tom

**Queens:**

Creektail- Solid Gray she-cat

Cedarshade- Charcoal she-cat with yellow eyes

Acornflight- Brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

_None_

_**WindClan** _

**Leader:**  Falconstar- Solid brown and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:**  Ferretleap- Blue tabby point she-cat with a long tail

 **Medicine cat** \- Meadowsong- Fawn she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentice- Thistlepaw_

**Warriors:**

Thrushpad- Fawn she-cat

Oatspeck- Cinnamon tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Buzzardpaw_

Haretuft- Black and white tom

_Apprentice: Quailpaw_

Starlingwind- Gray and white she-cat

Swiftrain- Gray point she-cat

Pigeonfeather- Blue ticked tabby tom

_Apprentice: Rosepaw_

Jaggedjump- Brown ticked calico she-cat with a crooked hind leg

Cliffface- Brown ticked tom with a dark face and stripe down his back

**Queens:**

Cloudsky- Grey and white she-cat

**Elders:**

Sagemoon- Light brown tom, former medicine cat

Palethroat- Silver tabby she-cat with white neck fur

Honeytooth- Cream tabby tom

_**Rouges, Loners, and Kittypets** _

Dune- Light cinnamon she-cat

Hawthorn- Black tabby she-cat

Newton- Cream and white tabby tom

Tobias- Brown Classic tabby tom

Penn- Smoke tom with yellow eyes

Savannah- Flame point she-cat


	2. Prologue

It was a chilly evening on the moors of Windclan territory. The sun had already begun to sink past the peaks of Highstones and the half moon had start its journey across the sky. Remnants of the previous leaf-bare still scar the earth; boulders are split in two, the dirt is still frozen, plants are dead. Though, new signs of life have reached the surface of the icy earth, ready to welcome newleaf. 

 

While it was technically newleaf already, it certainly didn’t feel like it. A frosty breeze blew across the moor, sending a shiver up Cloverpaw’s spine. He didn’t like being out in the open, he felt too exposed. Next to him, Meadowpaw chuckled, “I thought Riverclan cats were used to the cold.”

 

Cloverpaw struggled not to sneeze as he looked at his Windclan friend, “We are! Wind is totally different from water, though!”

 

Meadowpaw rolled her eyes, “Whatever, I like it.”

 

Sagemoon, Meadowpaw’s mentor, sat down next to Froststream, “How much longer can they be,” the brown tom mewed, “We can’t wait all night for them, we’ll waste moonlight.”

 

Froststream gave a good natured chuckle, “You worry too much, Sagemoon. I remember when you used to be a lot more carefree.”

 

Sagemoon twitched his whiskers, “I’ve learned experience that if there’s not something to worry about, something bad will happen.”

 

Cloverpaw nudged Meadowpaw, “Is he always like this?”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

After a few more moments of silence, Frostedstream pricked up her ears, “I can hear them.”

 

As she said that, three more cats climbed over the hill and approached the gathered medicine cats, one Cloverpaw had never seen before. He was a black and white tom and had a muscular build, though he looked worn out and tired.

 

Oakfang, Thunderclan’s medicine cat, addressed the group, “Hello everyone, sorry we’re late. Foxtail came to visit us, but we had to wait because someone-” she playfully nudged the black and white tom with her tail, “didn’t know we had a meeting tonight.”

 

The tom fluffed up his chest fur as another breeze blew by, “It’s not my fault, you didn’t tell me.” 

 

“Oakfang, is this your new apprentice?” Frostedstream asked.

 

She nodded, “Everyone, this is Badgerpaw. He became an apprentice not three sunrises ago.”

 

Badgerpaw dipped his head, “Hello, everyone. It’s an honor to meet you all.”

 

Sagemoon eyed Badgerpaw carefully, “Would you happen to be the son of Mothmoon? I’d recognize her pelt pattern anywhere.”

 

Badgerpaw blinked in shock and nodded, “Yes, Mothmoon is my mother. How did you know?”

 

Sagemoon gaze no response and turned towards Foxtail, “No Spidermask tonight?”

 

Foxtail shook her head, “He’s still recovering from the greencough that plagued us in leafbare, Newtstripe and a few others are also still sick.”

 

Sagemoon flicked his ear, “A shame. It doesn’t matter now, we need to make it to Mothermouth before moonhigh.” The old tom got up from where he was sitting and continued his way to Highstones, not checking to see if there was anyone following him. The rest of the group silently stood up and followed.

 

After a long time of silent walking through unclaimed territory, Cloverpaw found himself walking in step with Baderpaw, who was making an effort to keep up with his long legged mentor, “How’s being a medicine cat?” Cloverpaw asked.

 

Badgerpaw shrugged, “It’s alright, I guess. There’s just so much stuff that I have to know and I keep thinking that something bad’s going to happen and I’ll have no idea what to do.” He shivered, “What if Starclan reject me tonight and they don’t want me to be a medicine cat?”

 

Cloverpaw forced out a laugh, but it sounded awkward even to his own ears, “I’m sure they won’t, Starclan wouldn’t reject a medicine cat.”

 

Badgerpaw frowned and looked at the ground, “Is that brown cat always so bad tempered?”

 

“Who, Sagemoon?” Cloverpaw looked up to where the Windclan cat was walking with Oakfang and Frostedstream, their voices a hushed whisper, “Yeah, he’s a lot older than most other cats, I think he would have retired a long time ago if he had someone to take his place.”

 

“Meadowpaw is his apprentice, right?” 

 

“She sure is,” Meadowpaw chipped as she slid between Cloverpaw and Badgerpaw, “That old furball is my mentor.”

 

Cloverpaw let out a purr, “Do you always talk about him like that?”

 

Meadowpaw mockingly stuck out her tongue, “It doesn’t matter, it’s not like he can’t hear me anyway.”

 

Badgerpaw smiled, “I like you guys, I’m feeling a little bit better now.”

 

Meadowpaw nudged Badgerpaw, “Yeah, Cloverpaw gives off that vibe.”

 

“Quit your yapping!” Sagemoon hissed, “We’re here.”

 

The large opening into Mothermouth was as intimidating has Cloverpaw had remembered it, though it still had an uneasy feeling surrounding it, like you weren’t meant to enter without the blessings of Starclan themselves. The seven medicine cats stood in front, Badgerpaw’s mouth agape and green eyes full of wonderment. Cloverpaw gave a slight smirk, he remembered when he felt like that for the first time. 

 

Foxtail was the first to enter, followed by Sagemoon and Meadowpaw. Frostedstream beckoned Cloverpaw with her tail as she followed suit. Cloverpaw looked back and gave Badgerpaw an encouraging smile. He nervously smiled back.

 

Despite being out of the early new-leaf winds, the tunnel down to the Moonstone was damp and cold. Cloverpaw had always been able to see in the dark well, but down here, it felt like it was filled with blackness. His tail brushed against the walls of the cave, hoping to give a sense of direction and comfort. 

 

Eventually, he felt the roof above him incline and gave way to the Moonstone chamber. He took place next to where Frostedstream was sitting. The opening in the roof of the cave gave small the only source of light, which was not very much. 

 

Suddenly, the Moonstone was light ablaze with the half moon light shining down from the ceiling. Even though Cloverpaw had been on this journey multiple times, this part had always amazed him and caught him off-guard with just how astounding it was.

 

Badgerpaw had just come out of the tunnel and he was stunned, his eyes fixated on the Moonstone. Oakfang gave a soft smile and gently nudged him towards where the rest of the medicine cats were sitting.

 

“Starclan,” her voice echoed throughout the chamber, “I present to you, Badgerpaw from Thunderclan. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat and has shown great promise. May he walk his path guided by your light.” Oakfang looked down at Badgerpaw, who still looked bewildered. She gently nudged him with her tail as she settled down beside the Moonstone, “Touch the Moonstone with your nose and may Starclan bless you with good dreams.”

 

Badgerpaw slowly settled himself besides his mentor as he closed his eyes and placed his nose against the Moonstone. Instantly, his body relaxed and became numb with sleep. Cloverpaw purred amusedly to himself. 

 

The rest of the medicine cats settled themselves beside the Moonstone. Meadowpaw gave Cloverpaw a gentle smile as she laid down next to Sagemoon, who was already asleep. Frostedstream beckoned him over to sit next to her. 

 

“Sweet dreams, Cloverpaw.” Frostedstream mewed in a gentle hush.

 

Cloverpaw closed his eyes and pressed his nose up against the Moonstone. 

 

***

A warm breeze greeted Cloverpaw as he opened his eyes. A large willow tree swayed in the wind, casting a shadow over where Cloverpaw was lying. The bubbling of a stream reached his ears. 

 

Cloverpaw stood up and took in the sight around him. The starry outline of cats could be seen in the distance, none of them having a distinctive shape. He peered down into the stream as bright, white fish swam through the current with ease. His stomach growled and he licked his lips.

 

“You’re not planning on stealing our prey, are you Cloverpaw?”

 

Cloverpaw quickly glanced over the stream and saw a large yellow tabby she-cat sitting with her long tail wrapped around her paws, she was smiling gently.

 

“Sparkstar?! I didn’t- I wasn’t going to-”

 

Sparkstar chuckled in amusement, “No, it’s alright. I don’t think you could eat them anyways, they’re already dead. Spirit fish, if you will.”

 

Cloverpaw bowed his head in respect, “It’s good to see you again, it seems like ages ago since you were our leader.”

 

“I’m surprised you can remember that far ago, you were just a kit.”

 

Cloverpaw flashed a smile and looked down into the stream, he felt a tail brush his side. He looked up and Sparkstar was standing next to him.

 

“As much as I would love to sit here and talk, believe me I would if I could, I have a message for you.”

 

Cloverpaw’s ears perked up and his whiskers twitched in excitement, “Is it a prophecy?” 

 

Sparkstar said nothing and gazed into Cloverpaw’s eyes, “Walk with me.” With little effort at all, she leaped over the stream and climbed up the slope, leaving a trail of stars in her wake. Cloverpaw scrambled to his paws and followed her.

 

“All cats have a destiny, Cloverpaw. Some may be more clear than others, but we all have a purpose in life.” Sparkstar spoke gently, “Prophecies are only for those whose path is defined, whose ending is certain.

 

I have no prophecy for you, nor a sign. I am here with a warning, some advice.”

 

Sparkstar’s eyes looked like a controlled fire, Cloverpaw shivered, “Is it bad? Is Riverclan in danger? Why are you telling me this and not Frostedstream?”

 

“My words would be wasted on Frostedstream, this is for a future where she is no longer around. You have a greater role than you might think, Cloverpaw, that much I know.” Her eyes clouded for a moment as lowered her gaze to a group of featureless cats in the valley below, “But there are cats whose future is muddy, bleak. We cannot see the results of their actions.”

 

Sparkstar pressed her nose to Cloverpaw’s, it felt like hot fire and chilling ice, yet there was no pain, “Do not be afraid to trust, Cloverpaw. Trust your heart, trust others around you, trust yourself to make right decisions. If you do, others will follow in your example.”

 

Cloverpaw felt a rush of some sort of energy run down his spine and release through the tip of his tail. For a moment, his eyes seemed to be gazing into nothing but burning whiteness. A pair a bright blue eyes stared back at his, then vanished when they met. Cloverpaw’s legs buckled beneath him and he collapsed on the soft grass.

 

He heard Sparkstar’s voice, though it wasn’t just hers. Multiple cats began to echo in his mind, each speaking in vague, cryptic tones.

 

_ “The sun leaves them to-” _

 

_ “Will they ever learn to treat her-” _

 

_ “She cannot-” _

 

_ “They will meet at the shore-” _

 

_ “More than I can possibly see-” _

 

_ “-attack the guardian of our stars.” _

 

_ “He will be heartbroken, nowhere to-” _

 

_ “We will be blocked out, our powers-” _

 

_ “He let the world burn for her.” _

 

_ “He doesn’t deserve it, no one deserves it.” _

 

Slowly, the voices began to fade, yet Cloverpaw kept his eyes shut. His paws tightly pressed against his ears trying to block out the sounds. He was exhausted, the previous energy that consumed him had vanished. Sparkstar’s tail gently ran over his back.

 

“This is all we see when we try to look ahead. It was too much, I’m sorry.”

 

“I don’t- I don’t know what that means, what’s going to happen?” Cloverpaw stammered, blinking his eyes open to look up at his former leader.

 

Sparkstar looked down at him, her face dejected, “I don’t know, Cloverpaw. But, I do know that you are capable of handling it, whatever it may be. That much I am sure of.”

 

The Starclan territory surrounding the two seemed to desaturate. The warmth Cloverpaw had felt since he had woken up was receding as well. He reached up and nestled himself in Sparkstar’s chest fur, “Don’t go yet, please.”

 

Sparkstar’s purr reverberated through Cloverpaw’s whole body, “I will send the birds to keep you company whenever you miss me, how ‘bout that?”

 

Cloverpaw took a moment to breathe Sparkstar’s scent, “I’d like that.” He mused as darkness overtook him once again.

 

The cold floor of the Moonstone cavern was what aroused Coverpaw from his sleep. He yawned and was surprised to find the rest of the medicine cats silently sleeping around him. Badgerpaw’s ears twitched occasionally and Sagemoon’s eyes flickered behind his eyelids. 

 

An orange swallow feather lay between Cloverpaw’s paws. He bent down and gave it a sniff; it smelled like Sparkstar.

 

_ “Have faith, Cloverpaw.” _


	3. Chapter One

 

“Hey, sleepy fish. Wake up!”

 

Flintkit blinked open his eyes to find his sister, Copperkit, standing over him. Her blue eyes were bright in the dim light of the nursery, “Why’d you have to do that? I was having an amazing dream about-”

 

Copperkit stuck her tongue out at her brother,“Pfft, no you weren’t. I can tell when you’re fake sleeping.” She lashed her tail excitedly and lowered herself into a mock hunter’s crouch,“Besides, there’s no way that you can be tired tonight. We’re going to be apprentices tomorrow!”

 

“You may be excited, but some of us actually want to sleep,” Hollykit, Flintkit’s and Copperkit’s brother, hissed from across the nursery. His smaller body barely visible under the swan feathers their nest was lined in.

 

Copperkit turned toward him, “Don’t be such a downer, Hollykit. We can actually do things without getting in trouble now!”

 

Flintkit stifled a laugh, not wanting to wake up the others that slept around him. He always found his sister’s humor to be unique, even if it wasn’t the time for it. 

 

Hollykit stood up from the nest and yawned, “ _ I  _ never got in trouble for sneaking out of camp. That was you, all four times.”

 

“Yeah, but those were the times I got caught.”

 

Featherfall, who was sleeping soundly a few moments ago, raised her head and looked at the three kits, “You’ll wake up the whole camp with your noise and I just managed to get Fogkit and Sleetkit to sleep. Mudtail and Troutkit are exhausted from yesterday, so either you all go outside and bother the warriors or I’ll let Tigerstar know that you’re not ready to become apprentices tomorrow.”

 

Copperkit shut her mouth and bowed her head respectfully to their foster-mother, “Sorry, Mom.”

 

Featherfall purred gently, “I can’t stay mad at the three of you, but please go outside if you’re going to stay up.”

 

“We will,” Flintkit chirped, “Come on, Hollykit.”

 

Hollykit yawned again and mumbled under his breath, but reluctantly followed Flintkit and Copperkit out of the den.

 

The camp was quiet and peaceful. Light from the nearly-full moon illuminated the small stream that flowed on the far side of camp and the stones that lined the outside of the clearing. While most cats were sleeping now, there were a few still up and about: Hailbird and Ripplepelt were guarding the camp’s entrance, Dawnsky and Juniperberry were sharing a catfish by the warriors den, and Hawkpaw was pacing around the apprentices den with Curlpaw by his side.

 

The two apprentices were the first to spot the kits as the left the nursery. Curlpaw smiled as she approached, Hawkpaw trailing behind his friend.

 

“Excited to finally be apprentices?” Curlpaw asked, she sounded tired.

 

Copperkit nodded, “My paws are itching to actually hunt something and not just piles of moss.”

 

“Piles of moss are easier to catch than fish,” Hawkpaw grumbled, “You also don’t get as wet.”

 

Flintkit tilted his head. Hawkpaw didn’t like water? “Are you a dry-paw, Hawkpaw?”

 

Hawkpaw glared at Flintkit, his green eyes burning, “Don’t call me that, kit. Just because I live in this clan doesn’t mean I have to enjoy your stupid rivers.”

 

Copperkit squeaked in surprise, “Don’t call the rivers stupid, they don’t like it!”

 

Even Hollykit was taken aback by Hawkpaw’s words, “The elders say the spirits of our ancestors live in the rivers, that’s why we give thanks after every time we take a fish.”

 

Hawkpaw scoffed and flicked his one good ear, “The elders make up stories because they have nothing to do in their spare time.”

 

Flintkit didn’t have anything to say. How could Hawkpaw be a Riverclan cat and be so disrespectful to the rivers? He remembered when Laketooth comforted them when Mallowwhisker passed away and she told them the story of how their spirits would travel down the river until they made it to Starclan.

 

A dead silence hung over the group of cats; Flintkit and Copperkit were staring at Hawkpaw, Curlpaw looked uncomfortable, and Hawkpaw looked annoyed that he was having to explain this to kits. Juniperberry was the one to break the silence as she got up from where she was sitting next to Dawnsky and approached the group, “What’s going on here? Shouldn’t you all be in your nests?”

 

“Featherfall kicked us out because we were being too noisy.” Flintkit mewed, shuffling his paws awkwardly. He knew Juniperberry was good-natured, but he hated feeling like what he was doing was wrong.

 

“Hawkpaw was making fun of the rivers!” Copperkit blurted out, her eyes wide.

 

Juniperberry tilted her head to the side, her face puzzled. She looked over at Hawkpaw, “I think you should go to your den for the night. Otterclaw is going on the dawn patrol in the morning and you don’t want to be tired for that.”

 

Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes and Flintkit thought for a moment that he was going to argue, but Curlpaw put her tail on his shoulder and guided him back to the apprentices den, “Good luck with your ceremony tomorrow!” She called over her shoulder.

 

As they wandered into the den, Hollykit spoke up, “How could Hawkpaw say stuff like that?”

 

Juniperberry sighed and shook her head, “Hawkpaw’s… Complicated. He was like that when he first became an apprentice too.”

 

Copperkit scrunched up her nose, “I’m less excited to be an apprentice if I have to share a den with him.”

 

“Nevermind Hawkpaw for a moment, you’ll learn to deal with him. Who do you all want to be your mentors?” Juniperberry asked.

 

“Sunflower!” Flintkit and Copperkit both said at the same time. They both looked over at each other and began to giggle. 

 

Juniperberry purred, “You two are extremely fond of your father, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah!” Copperkit squealed, “He brought us the swan feathers for our nests and leave surprise gifts for us, like shiny shells. I’m going to be just like him when I’m a warrior.”

 

“He left Shadowclan to be with us, I think that was pretty cool.” Hollykit mewed quietly.

 

“Should I tell Tigerstar that you prefer Sunflower over her?” Juniperberry’s voice was dripping with amusement as Flintkit felt his stomach almost drop.

 

“No, please! We love Tigerstar a whole lot, please don’t say anything bad about us!” Flintkit’s voice cracked as Juniperberry was clearly trying to hide her laughter.

 

Dawnsky, who had finished the catfish the two were eating, came up and gave her sister a friendly shove, “Stop teasing, Juniper. They’re only kits.”

 

“Not kits for much longer!” Copperkit proudly puffed out her chest fur.

 

“Well, whoever your mentors are going to be, I’m sure Tigerstar made sure they’re going to be the best one for you.” Juniperberry smiled and yawned, “Though, it is getting late and I don’t think Featherfall would like you three staying up until sunrise.”

 

“Their mother wouldn’t like it that much either.”

 

Flintkit turned around and saw that Tigerstar had left her den behind the woven willow branches. Their mother was smiling as she approached the group.

“Mom!” Flintkit ran up to Tigerstar and leaped into her large, fluffy chest fur. Her silver pelt seemed to glow in the moonlight. He could hear Hollykit and Copperkit doing the same behind him.

 

“Shouldn’t you three be sleeping? You all have a big day tomorrow.” Tigerstar’s voice was warm as she purred, though it was obvious that she was very tired, Flintkit noted. 

 

“I was trying to sleep, but Copperkit was being too noisy.” Hollykit grumbled, giving his sister a shove. 

 

“I’m too excited, I hate being cooped up in here all the time.” Copperkit stuck out her tongue. Tigerstar purred and licked the small tuft of fur on top of Copperkit’s head.

 

“You won’t be cooped up for much longer, by tomorrow morning my three kits will be the future generation of warriors-“ Tigerstar’s green eyes shone under the moonlight, Flintkit have never seen them so kind,“-and I couldn’t be more proud.”

 

Flintkit felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned and saw a stout tom laying in the shadow of the warriors den, his blue gaze staring at the group. He felt his heart swell up, “Dad!”

 

Wriggling himself away from his siblings and mother, Flintkit ran up to Sunflower, who was not prepared for Flintkit’s charge. The small kit crashed into his father and the two rolled in a cloud of dust. 

 

Sunflower got to his paws and gave his tabby pelt a shake, “Look what you’ve done, you’ve got us all dirty.”

 

Flintkit purred, “I’m sorry, I just haven’t seen you all day and I’m excited for tomorrow.”

 

Sunflower looked puzzled for a moment, then a soft smile grew on his face, “Your apprenticeship, a pivotal moment in any cat’s life.” He gently brushed Flintkit’s muzzle with his own, “I’m sure you will make a fine warrior.”

 

Flintkit felt a tingle in his paws and he needed at the ground his his claws; the reeds were soft, like Sunflower’s fur.

 

“Flintkit, it’s time for you to go back to your nest.” Tigerstar mewed.

 

Sunflower nudged Flintkit with his paw, “I’ll see you in the morning, my little warrior.” He purred as he retreated into the warriors den.

 

Flintkit made his way back towards the nursery as Copperkit and Hollykit made their way inside, a cool breeze nearly made him topple over. Tigerstar lifted him up from his scruff and carried him inside.

 

Featherfall was curled around Sleetkit and Fogkit, Mudtail was snoring in the corner. Flintkit looked up at Tigerstar as she set him down on the moss beds, “Can you sleep with us tonight?”

 

Tigerstar blinked, the edge of her mouth curling up into a smile, “Of course, my little minnows.”

 

“Hey,” Copperkit mewed, “we’re not so little anymore!”

 

Flintkit felt his paws tingle as Tigerstar padded their moss bedding down as she curled around Hollykit and Copperkit. He made a spot between his two littermates, his fluffy tail resting on his nose.

 

Tigerstar gently licked the top of Flintkit’s head, “Good night, may the fish run swift in your dreams.”

 

Flintkit’s chest grew and he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his mother. , “Goodnight.”


	4. Chapter Two

 

The sounds of cats moving around camp were what woke Flintkit up. Rays of the early morning sun streaked through the entrance of the nursery as shadows of cats moved passed. He groggily blinked the sleep from his eyes and gave a large yawn.

 

As Flintkit starred around his nest, he noticed that Tigerstar was no longer in the den. He frowned; she has never spent a full night with them that he could remember.

 

Copperkit wasn’t in the nest either, she was curled up on the far side of the nursery on her own. Her dark fur sticking out made her look like a pile of brambles. Hollykit was still sleeping beside his brother. The two queens were still sleeping themselves.

 

Flintkit stretched his legs and gazed out the entrance of the nursery; the dawn sky was a soft orange with hints of pink. A group of cats gathered around the exit of the reed barrier surrounding the camp. Otterclaw, a large tabby tom, lead the group that consisted of Reedfang, Swallowflight, and Hawkpaw.

 

As Flintkit watched them leave the camp, Hawkpaw locked eyes with him suddenly. He grimaced and lashed his tail before he followed his mentor. Flintkit felt his whole body stiffen.  _ What was Hawkpaw’s deal? _

 

“You’re up early, young one.” A scratchy voice purred.

 

Flintkit turned to see a large white tom standing by the Woven Willow, his blue eyes were bright but gentle at the same time. His ears were torn and his face scarred from battle. It was Softgaze, the deputy.

 

Flintkit had never met Softgaze properly before, only ever seen him in passing and heard Tigerstar talk of how proud she was of him. From what Tigertstar told him and his littermates, he’s deaf but is able to feel vibrations through his paws. 

 

Softgaze started to slowly walk toward him and Flintkit didn’t know what to do. He dipped his head in respect, but he felt that he deserved more than that. He knew that Softgaze could hear him but by how much? Was there something special he had to do so he could be heard more easily?

 

“Uh, hello, Softgaze.” Flintkit mewed uncomfortably, shifting his gaze to the ground. 

 

Softgaze let out a purr, “I need you to speak up a bit. I am deaf.”

 

Flintkit felt heat rush to his face, “I’m sorry. It’s very nice to meet you.” He looked up and locked his eyes with Softgaze. He looked amused, his mouth curling up into a smile.

 

“You must forgive me, my speech is not perfect. But, you are Flintkit, if I am not mistaken.”

 

Flintkit nodded his head, figuring it would be easier for Softgaze to understand him. He didn’t feel as nervous anymore, the white tom had a calming presence that made Flintkit relax. 

 

Softgaze sat next to Flintkit and his long, fluffy tail wrapped around both of them, “Your mother is a wonderful cat, she is very proud of you and your littermates.”

 

As if she heard her own name, Tigerstar strolled out of her den beneath the Woven Willow. She flashed a quick smile towards Flintkit before walking towards the warrior’s den.

 

The rest of the camp seemed to be awake now. Cloverheart appeared from the medicine cat den with his apprentice, Swanpaw, trailing behind him. Hailbird stuck her nose in the lackluster fresh-kill pile in the middle of the camp and picked out a rather lackluster duck. Curlpaw and Mistpaw groggily sat outside of the apprentice’s den. 

 

The silence of the camp was broken and Flintkit has never felt more happy to be in Riverclan than he had at that moment.

 

Softgaze was looking around the camp as well, a faint smile grasping at his face,“You are fortunate to have such wonderful clanmates to grow up with.” He turned and rested his gaze toward the sky, “Yet, we are even more grateful to have you join us.”

 

Flintkit felt pride swell in his chest. He followed where Softgaze was looking; a blue heron flew across the flying sun and soared off into the distance.

 

“May all cats old enough to swim meet below the Woven Willow for a clan meeting.” Tigerstar’s powerful mew rang throughout the wakening camp as she climbed up the Woven Willow. Softgaze smiled at Flintkit and strolled to where he sat on one of the twisted roots of the willow tree.

 

“Flintkit, I’ve been looking for you!” Featherfall rushed out of the nursery with Copperkit and Hollykit trailing behind her, their fur sleek and glossy in the morning light.

 

“I’ve just been out here waiting, I got up- Ow!” Flintkit squealed as Featherfall began to quickly lick his chest fur down.

 

“You can’t become an apprentice when you still have morning fur, you need to be presentable!” Featherfall mewed in between licks. Soon, Flintkit’s fur was smooth and shone in the dawn light.

 

Copperkit seemed to be visibly shaking, “I’ve waited so long for this! I can’t believe it’s actually happening now!”

 

Featherfall frowned, “Don’t get too excited, Copperkit. I just got your fur untangled.”

 

Even Hollykit was smiling, “This is our chance to properly become a part of Riverclan.”

 

“We’ve always been a part of Riverclan,” Flintkit mewed, “but now’s our chance to prove it!”

 

The chatter of the gathering cats grew louder as the rest of the cats sat in the clearing. Flintkit could hear the murmuring of warriors and apprentices alike as they looked at the kits.  _ No, we’re not kits anymore. _ He thought.  _ We’re apprentices. _

 

A flash of light fur caught his eye. Flintkit turned to see Sunflower sitting near the back of the crowd. He tried to catch his father’s gaze, but he wouldn’t look.

 

“Copperkit, Flintkit, Hollykit.” Tigerstar looked down at her kits, her face neutral but showing signs of a smile beginning to crawl along her face, “On this day, these three kits have reached six moons old and are old enough the become apprentices of Riverclan.”

 

The crowd of cats cheered and Flintkit felt as if he were going to explode, his littermates beside him were beaming.

 

Tigerstar continued, “With Starclan as my witness, I grant the blessing of each mentor to train, teach, and raise these cats with the wisdom they have learned from the mentors before them.”

 

Flintkit looked around at the warriors that were sitting around him. He felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned and saw Duskmask staring at him, her blue eyes burning.  _ Is she going to be my mentor? _ He never knew Duskmask to be the kindest of cats, but he heard that she was an amazing hunter. 

 

“Hollykit,” Tigerstar’s voice brought Flintkit back to the present, “from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Hollypaw.”

 

“Hollypaw! Hollypaw” The crowd cheered, Curlpaw and Mistpaw cheering the loudest.

 

“Ripplepelt.”

 

Flintkit felt his heart clutch, Ripplepelt was the most senior and one of the most experienced warriors in Riverclan. The gray tom lifted himself up from where he was seated and walked over to where Hollypaw approached him; his green eyes were calm.

 

“Ripplepelt, you have done a fine job of raising both Swallowflight and Juniperberry and I could not think of any cat better suited in the job of training young Hollypaw. Share your wisdom and your patience and I am sure he will make a fine warrior.”

 

Ripplepelt bowed his head, “I’ll raise him as if he were my own kit.” He bent his down and pressed his muzzle to Hollypaw’s, “Greetings, I’m sure we have lots to learn from one another.”

 

Hollypaw smiled and followed his new mentor back into the crowd. 

 

“Copperkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you shall be Copperpaw.”

 

“Copperpaw! Copperpaw!” Hollypaw’s voice seemed to be the loudest for his littermate.

 

Tigerstar’s eyes scanned the gathered cats. Flintkit watched her as she did and her gaze landed on one cat. He turned to see who she was looking at; it was Sunflower. _ Is he going to mentor Copperpaw? _

 

“Duskmask,” Tigerstar said without breaking her gaze, “your hunting skills are the best in the clan and it is time you had your first apprentice. I have no doubt that Copperpaw will easily follow in your paw steps.”

 

Copperpaw seemed to freeze besides her brother. Duskmask’s face was stern and her head held high. Copperpaw leaned up to the press her nose to nose to her’s, Duskmask hardly looking down at her new apprentice. Flintkit winced, he felt sorry for his sister already.

 

“She will be the best that the clans have ever known.” Duskmask’s voice was monotone without a hint of excitement or warmth.

 

Flintkit heard a ticking sound from behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he was Sunflower quickly stalk away from the clearing and to the medicine den. Though, he didn’t have time to think about it before Tigerstar called his name.

 

“Flintkit, from this day forward until you reach your warrior name you will be Flintpaw.”

 

“Flintpaw! Flintpaw.”

 

A warm feeling sturred in Flintpaw’s chest as his clanmates called out his name. As the cheering had quieted, Flintpaw expected Tigerstar to name his mentor, but she didn’t. Instead, she looked down at Softgaze, who was sitting at the base of the roots and flicked her right ear twice. Softgaze bowed his head and stood up, taking long strides to meet Flintpaw. His smile was gentle and Flintpaw couldn’t help but smile back.

 

Tigerstar was also smiling, “Softgaze shall be your mentor. I know his wisdom and knowledge will aid you in your future training.” She looked around to Hollypaw and Copperpaw before resting back on Flintpaw, “Riverclan welcomes these new apprentices under the guidance of Starclan, may their light shine brightly on your future.”

 

“Hollypaw! Copperpaw! Flintpaw! Hollypaw! Copperpaw! Flintpaw!”

 

Flintpaw exchanged looks with Copperpaw and Hollypaw, both looking as if there were going to burst. An egret cried off in the distance.  _ This is it, _ Flintpaw thought,  _ our journey has finally begun! _

 

A sharp yowl cut the chanting off and Flintpaw felt Softgaze stiffen. The air around the whole camp grew still as Otterclaw, Reedfang, Hailbird, and Hawkpaw charged through the main entrance. Hawkpaw looked surprisingly grim and Otterclaw’s paws were stained with blood.

 

Tigerstar leaped down from the Woven Willow, her tail twitching anxiously “Otterclaw, what’s happened? You’re back early from your patrol.” 

 

The cluster of cats parted a way for Otterclaw and the others, they were all breathing heavily. Reedfang was the first to speak.

  
“We found two dead kittypets by the Thunderclan border."


End file.
